


I want to break in your arms.

by Onceuponadisneypotter



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, because you know I have nothing better to do, but who cares for that, etc etc - Freeform, everyone of them's bad, exams will curse you and hurt you and fail you, except study for my final exams, fanfics are better than study, sven don't you think that's true?, ur cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceuponadisneypotter/pseuds/Onceuponadisneypotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel is found in 12 years instead of 18. To celebrate the return of their daughter, the king and queen of Conora visit the queen’s sister in Arendelle, where a young Princess is a lot less happy with her powers than Rapunzel is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to break in your arms.

~~

Elsa grabs the old picture book from the shelve and opens it. The warm eyes of her parents looking up at her feels like someone had hit her. Oh, how she wished they could be here now, to see her, to see the kingdom, to see how she could control the power she thought to be a curse for so long. She tuns the pages, remembering all the events that are immortalised in front of her. Suddenly, her eyes fall on a less charming picture. It’s a photograph of her, deeply unhappy, chasing a shawl. She used to wear the shawl over her head, covering her hair. In the picture, the disaster she tried to cover is in plain sight. Short stands of hair in full movement with the body chasing the blue embroidered piece of cloth. 

~~

“What have you done?” The king of Arendelle looked around, shocked. The room is dark, but the bright moon outside gives enough light to see the scene in front of him. His eldest daughter, sobbing, in the middle of a room surrounded by frozen locks of hair, poor Elsa herself nearly bald.  
“What happened?”

~~

The king and queen had taken great percussions before the arrival of the queen’s sister and her husband. They came with their newfound daughter, Rapunzel. For twelve years, she had been missing. The day she was found had been a joyful day for Conora, and now Elsa and Anna could finally meet their niece. Elsa, of course, wearing gloves. They couldn’t risk hurting the renewed happiness of the befriended country. Preparations were made, streets were cleaned, rooms prepared. And so came the day where the long awaited ship from Conora arrived. 

~~

“Elsa..” The king rushed to his daughter, took her in his arms. “I thought-” Elsa sobbed, spreading more and more ice around it. “I hoped- I hoped it would work..” 

~~

The princesses formed an immediate connection. The twelve-year-old Rapunzel quickly befriended the shy Elsa and she doted on the enthusiastic young Anna. The queens of both countries had much to talk about, for writing letters to each other wasn’t nearly enough to cover the sisterly love. The kings had found out that they too had quite some common ground, making the visit in total a very pleasant one. The subject of Elsa’s powers was carefully avoided, and the wounds surrounding the powers of Rapunzel -for they were wounds, since the golden hair of the child was the reason the wicked Gothel had kidnapped it- were too fresh to be a subject of open conversation. But this silent agreement to no not talk of such things went completely unnoticed by the little princesses themselves. 

~~

The king was freezing, but he didn’t move. It was the first time in years that his oldest daughter let him hold her in his arms. “Rapunzel said it worked for her so I hoped-” the rest of the sentence was lost in a sob. “I hoped…”

~~

“You can heal people with your hair?” Rapunzel nodded solemnly. “That is why I was kidnapped.” “Can you…” Elsa hesitated. “Can you- Can you heal me?” Rapunzel looked surprised. “Heal you? Are you sick?” “No, well, yeah…” Else looked around, no one to be seen. Her parents were off with Anna and the guards were standing too far away to hear what the nieces were discussing. “I- I have powers too. But bad ones. I want them gone. Elsa said in a hurried whisper. “You have powers too? What kind? Why do you want them gone? Is it in your hair as well?” the radiant Rapunzel was suddenly full of questions. “Shh!” Elsa sushed. “They are bad powers, I can only hurt people. Can you please help?”

~~  
“What worked for Rapunzel?” the king had never been this confused in his entire life. “Cutting your hair to get rid of your powers!” Elsa exclaimed. “Rapunzel has powers too?” The king knew the princess was kidnapped but he did not know all the details. “Yes.” Elsa replied, bitterly. “But she has good powers, she can heal people. But she couldn't heal me. So I hoped…”

~~

When the healing hadn't worked, Rapunzel was quick to assume that it wasn't an illness at all, and she quickly forgot about the entire situation. She was too busy packing, for the king and queen of Conora would leave with their entire entourage the next day. Elsa, however, did not forget. She remembered the single strand of brown hair that had started the conversation in the first place. If cutting her hair made Rapunzel’s powers stop, who wouldn't it stop hers? So she had grabbed a pair of scissors and has started with the task. But it was useless, she had hoped for naught. She just sat and cried in the arms of her father, spreading her damned ice all over the room. 

~~

Elsa smiled. Not a happy smile, a  
wistful one. Oh how she wished she could go back and tell her younger self that everything was going to be fine. Her hands caress the picture. “Elsa?! Elsa! You in here? We're ready for the picnic! Are you coming?” Elsa wipes away the tears that had formed on her cheeks. “Elsa?” her sister pops up next to her. “Are you all right?” Elsa smiles. “I’m fine Anna. Thank you.” She closes the book and puts it back to where it came from. “I just really miss them.” “Me too.” Anna sighs. “But we still have each other! And that would have made them very happy. Come on, I’m starving. And Kristoff and I have a surprise for you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this little drabble. English is not my first language so sorry for grammar mistakes! Please leave a review, that would be really nice! ❤️


End file.
